1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera provided with an image pick-up device such as a CCD for converting an image of an object into electric signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera (digital imaging camera) generally includes an image pick-up device such as a CCD (charge-coupled device) for converting an object image formed thereon through the photographic lens of the camera into electric signals which are then converted into digital signals. The digital signals are generally stored in a recording medium such as a flash memory or a memory card in a predetermined format.
In a conventional digital camera, it is difficult to reduce the thickness of the camera body because a bulky image pick-up device is positioned in the camera body behind the photographic lens. Even if the camera is designed to have a retractable photographic lens for the purpose of reducing the thickness of the camera body when the camera is not in use, it is still difficult to reduce the thickness because a sufficient space in which the photographic lens is to retract cannot be secured in front of the bulky image pick-up device within a thin camera body.